Off Days
by simplygeeky
Summary: A collection of mini fics of what the Doctor and Rose might have done it the time when nothing too pressing was going on.
1. Cold Bubbles

**So, here is my first Who fic. I love Ten/Rose with a passion and I wanted to write a collection off mini fics of all the things they might do when they weren't off saving plants or getting into trouble. I haven't really decided yet if I am making them a couple, if they will be a couple, or if I just want to keep them the flirty pair they are. Maybe I'll just do a little of each. These are not meant to be in any set order but I am making it as if Ten has not regenerated and everything was all happy at the end of Journey's End. Well, enough babble. Here we go :)**

* * *

Rose had been lying on her bed when the Doctor poked his head in the room, "So, I was going to run out and grab a spare part of this new toy of mine."

"Alright, I'll just throw on a jacket and I'm good to go." Rose said closing the book she had open.

"Rose, wait. This place, it isn't very friendly at all. In fact, I owe more than one person a favor here and I rather them think I was traveling alone. I don't want you in harms way and I won't be gone more than an hour."

She perched herself on the edge of her bed and folded her arms and legs, "Have fun then, don't get hurt." It was clear she was put off.

"Don't be like this. If I thought you would really miss out on something amazing I'd take you. But, I know you won't and it's safer this way, trust me."

"Always do." A smile broke through her stone face.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." He smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Rose tried to keep on reading but it became all too boring. She stood from her bed and walked out her room and down the hall pausing as she came to the kitchen. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she noticed the piles of dishes, unwashed pans, and cluttered tabletops, "How did we let it get this bad?" She asked herself. In her head she knew the answer, _Cybermen, Daleks, saving plants, all that fun stuff._

After locating her IPOD she plugged in her headphones and started work around the kitchen. She let hot water flow into the sink and poured about half the bottle of bubbles into the rising water then she started washing dishes, cleaning up the table, wiping down the stove all while dancing to the music she was playing. The music was so loud in her ears she did not even hear anyone enter into the TARDIS about forty-five minutes later; she was far too busy spinning around in her socks and singing along with the music.

The Doctor called out for Rose wondering if she had even moved from her room. As he walked down the hall to her room he halted when something spinning caught his eye. He leaned up against the frame of the doorway smiling to himself as he watched her dance and listened to her sing. Her hips swayed back and forth as she hummed the slower song now playing while drying off a mug, she spun around till she reached the cupboard and placed the mug in its home. She started to spin back to her sink when the Doctor stepped in; three steps across the space was all it took for him to catch her, place on hand on her hip and the other became locked with hers. He grinned widely at the shocked expression that swept her face and then watched as her eye's softened and felt her body relaxed into his.

She moved a hand to pull out one of the earpieces, "You should hear too."

He held his hand over hers to stop her from removing it; "I can keep in step with you."

* * *

Just as the Doctor let his hand drift back to Roses waist the song in her ears ended and her playlist was done. She swayed to an unknown melody in her head and the Doctor fallowed her every step. She went to move herself, place both arms around his neck but her foot accidently stepped on his foot. He chuckled and wiggled his other foot by hers insisting she place her other foot on top of his. He locked his hands on her lower back and danced them around the kitchen until all the bubbles in the sink were gone and the hot water had turned cold.

* * *

**Please review and give me thoughts! I have a few more of these stored in another file and I'm just writing them as they wander into my head. If anyone has an idea of their own, I'd be happy to write it and give them full credit for the idea! :)**


	2. Something About Her

**Here's another one for you guys! **

* * *

"It ain't broke!" Rose hollered as she flopped down on the bench by the console.

"And that's why I had to carry you all the way back in here, yeah?" The Doctor asked throwing off his coat and knelt down in front of her.

"Alright, yeah, it's a little sore but it ain't broken! OUCH!" She screamed.

"I have to get your shoe off so I can look at it." He informed her and she bite back another scream as he tried again.

The sock came off with far less pain than the shoe and revealed her foot turned a lovely shade of purple in just a few minutes. The Doctor gently handled her foot and ankle, lightly pressing here and there and even though it hurt she had to admit, he knew what he was doing.

"So, were you a real doctor? Back when and all?" She asked as he traced the outline of the bruise.

He looked over the rims of his glasses at her as if to tell her he wouldn't answer her question just like that; "I'm just askin' cause you're good at this. Most doctors would be twisting my foot this way and that and I would have been cryin' out of me mum by now."

"Well, in the 900 years of time travel I've read a medical book or two. No expect but no dummy." He answered her that much.

Rose opened her mouth to extend the question further but he talked right through, "Good news is you are correct, it isn't broken. You do have a nasty sprain right around the area of you cuboid I'd say. That's your mid foot." He stood up and scratched the back of his head, "I have some crutches around here some place. Stay put." He ordered as he went down one of the halls.

"Not like I could make it anywhere fast." She mumbled.

* * *

The rest of the night, the Doctor pretty much babied Rose. He did everything he could to make her more comfortable and at ease. For dinner he sent them back to Earth for fish and chips from her favorite restaurant. Then, drew her a bubble bath with candles (he even set up a little pillow on the rim of the tub so she could keep her foot well elevated). When she was done, changed into a set of pajamas she made her way slowly out of her room where she could smell butter wafting through the TARDIS. Rose found him in the theater room sitting in front of the large telly already in his own set of pajamas with a large bowl of popcorn and her favorite girly movie ready to go.

"We don't have to watch this. I know you don't like it. You must have called it rubbish at least four times by now." Rose told him as she wiggled finding a cozy spot of the sofa.

The Doctor lift his arm so she could lean against him and tossed a blanket over her legs, "After the ninth or tenth time of catching blips, I'd like to see the whole thing. 'Cause then when I call it rubbish, I'll know I'm right."

He received a light elbow to the ribs for his comment but Rose still chuckled as she nuzzled to him clutching the bowl of buttery corn.

* * *

"What?! That can't be the end? It _is_ rubbish if that's the end!" The Doctor spat out as the movie ended insisting he knew every detail of the characters lives past the end of the film. "I suppose I can ask you if there is a part two tomorrow." He said much more quietly and placed a hand softly atop Roses blonde messy hair noticing she was fast asleep.

He shifted himself quickly with out making a single sound. The Time Lord carried his injured companion to her room, drew back the sheets to her bed and set her down gently. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead before exiting her room but then he felt a soft, warm hand grab his.

"You alright?" He asked her.

Her eyes remained closed but she shook her head yes.

"Gonna let my hand go then?" He asked with a smile.

Her head moved the opposite direction this time.

"Would you like me to stay till you fall asleep?"

His answer was her rolling on her side and pulling back the sheet for him. And he crawled in next to her, lazily slinging and arm over her waist and keeping his feet far from hers.

The man could have told himself a million times he did not intend to stay the whole night in her bed, he told himself this every time he woke Rose from a nightmare or when she was running a fever. He never meant to stay but there was something about her. Maybe it was the way her hair would lightly get caught up in the stubble of his beard when she'd tuck her head into the crock of his neck or how she intoxicated him with a mix of honey and cherry that seemed to be her natural scent. Whatever it was, it made him comfortable, sleepy, safe, and he would always stay with her.

* * *

**I don't really know what Rose could have done to hurt herself but I could see her being all stubborn about it. And I know I didn't actually mention the movie they watched, I didn't really think it mattered too much but for some reason I had the movie Uptown Girls in mind while writing. Hope you liked it! I have another idea already in mind :) Let me know what you think of this one! :)**


	3. One Last Look

**Okay, for this one I've been in a bit of a sour mood these last few days so my writing kind of reflected that (Sorry in advance). I needed to write something kind of anxiety but fluffy to make myself feel better. I think this might be one of the better stories I have written if I do say so myself. **

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning and Rose sat in the console room of the TARDIS with her knees pressed close to her chest as she hugged her arms around her legs. Her head lulled forward as she cried softly for not even a half hour ago she received a call from her mother telling her that one of her childhood mates had been killed in a hit and run accident. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't seen her friend in years, hardly talk to her even and yet she still felt the wrenching pain for her loss.

* * *

The Doctor retired for bed not long after Rose but as he woke in the middle of the night to relieve himself like all timelords must, he noticed a light on down the hall and he could have sworn he shut everything off when he set the TARDIS to drift for the night. He put on his robe and wandered half awake down to the light, almost not noticing Roses' ball-like figure.

"Shouldn't you be sleepin' by now?" He mumbled to her.

She tried to make some sound of confirmation but all that escaped was a dull whimper.

He was a little more attentive now, stepped fully into the light to try and get a better look at her though all he could see of her head was a mop of blonde hair doing a wonderful job of masking her face.

"Rose?" He asked sitting beside her and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

With out warning she threw her arms around his middle, burring her head against his chest as she let out a hard sob. This wasn't the first time she did this and the Doctor was certain it wouldn't be the last. He wrapped her up tight in his arms and tucked her head under his chin and asked her if she needed a visit with her mum because anytime this had happened before it was just a case of homesickness.

"This ain't about me mum!" She cried.

The Doctor paused, unsure of what could have happened. "_Hormones maybe? No, no, that week was last week."_ He recalled.

"Was it something I did?" He asked.

"No!" She sobbed and drew out.

He pushed her shoulders away from him and lifted her chin with a finger though she refused to open her eyes, "Rose, what's going on?" He was really starting to worry.

She chewed on her bottom lip, trying with all her might not to just break down again.

"Can you not tell me?" He pressed on.

"It's not something that's easy to say, alright?" She managed to say with out her voice breaking too much, "Can't you just do that thing where you read my thoughts or whatever you do?" She asked him, it would be so much easier than saying it out loud.

"You know that isn't something I like to do." He reminded her.

She grabbed both his hands and placed one on either side of her head, "Just this one time, please."

He sighed but did not want to give her more of a reason to be upset, "Remember, anything you don't want me to see, picture a closed door." Rose shook her head in agreement and he closed his eyes.

* * *

He saw two girls about five years old, one with bright blonde hair and he knew that was Rose right away, the other girl was about the same age but had brown hair. They were playing hopscotch, laughing and smiling like most young girls do. A new scene flashed, the same girls but about twelve now. They sat on a bed, Rose was doing the brunette girls hair while she flipped through a magazine and they were both laughing; he caught a name this time, Carson. Another scene, now roughly sixteen, in a mall and shopping for dresses, taking goofy photos in mirrors (he would never understand why people felt the need to do that so often now). One more scene, this one much fuzzier than the last, the Doctor knew that something was wrong with this memory but watched anyways. Rose was not around but the girl named Carson, now some where in her twenties was riding her bike across a road at night when a car flew up and hit her, the Doctor didn't need to see anymore. He obviously knew the last memory was how Rose was recalling it in her mind, she couldn't have seen it herself, she'd been with him for the past few years...

* * *

He wrapped Rose up once again and she cried silently onto him, "When did you last see her?" He asked.

She took a moment to collect herself, "When we were tryin' on those dresses, they were for her going away party. She left that week for school in the States and I promised I'd visit but I didn't and I never got to see her after that." She started to break down again.

"Would you like to go to the funeral? I'd be happy to escort you." He offered thinking that might bring her some comfort, some closer.

"Already happened." She told him wiping her nose, "And I know we could just go back to when it happened but I couldn't help but interfere and I don't want to cause problems."

"Why don't we go back a little farther then? You still couldn't interfere but it might help." He took her hand in his as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"When?"

"Whenever you like. Time Machine." He smiled.

Rose thought for a moment; should she go to a time more recent or one farther in her past when they were still best mates?

"I never got to visit her at school. Better late than never, yeah?"

"Right then. Just give me a time and place and we'll be off!" The Doctor stood up and switch the TARDIS off of drift and awaited Roses directions.

* * *

The TARDIS dropped them in an alleyway just around dusk in Massachusetts on the grounds of MIT. Rose and the Doctor stuck to the shadows, not knowing when they'd come across her friend and not wanting to be spotted in the mean time.

They walked four blocks and then found Carson sitting alone on a bench, her face hidden by a book but Rose knew in an instant it was her. They watched her for a minute or two until she closed the book, stacked it on a pile that had been next to her, and started to walk away. As Carson left she looked over her shoulder and across the street, directly at Rose. She knew she couldn't run to her friend and warn her about what would happen; she couldn't even speak to her at all. So, Rose smiled at her, just for a second and saw her friend smile back. That was all that happened before she felt the Doctors warm hand in hers; it was his way of telling her they'd been there long enough.

* * *

They were back in the TARDIS once again, drifting among the stars, Rose had calmed down, no more tears flowing from her eyes and staining her face. She hugged the Doctor and thanked him for letting her see her friend one more time. He hugged her in return only wishing he could have gotten the chance to see some friends another time.

* * *

**Like I said, anxiety I know. But I hope you all liked it. I personally lost someone unexpectedly in my life and I would give just about anything to just see them in person one last time. I could only imagin what the Doctor would do to see some people he lost in the Time War. Anyways, next one I plan to make funny to balance this out. Let me know what you think of it :) Love hearing from you all! **


End file.
